


Exploring

by Georgie_Connor



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Clit, Emmerdale - Freeform, Fingering, Liv Flaherty - Freeform, Liv touching herself, Masturbation, Other, teenage self love, the mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Connor/pseuds/Georgie_Connor
Summary: Liv’s feeling horny.





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. I hope this doesn’t offend anyone (not sure why it would.. but yeah) she’s a girl who feels horny too.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue with this and develop it.

Her body was buzzing as she turned over to lay on her stomach. She found herself rubbing against the mattress with her hips. The friction against her clit was making her moan slightly. Her hand dug under the pillow as she felt the feeling grow.

She turned onto her back and slid her hand into her kickers. The small soft, newly shaven mound felt silky under her palm. Her head tipped back as her small fingers found her now wet vagina. She pushed a finger in and closed her eyes, taking in the pleasure as it ran through her body. Moving her fingers back to her clit, she rubbed small circles. It made her jolt a few times as the sensitivity pulsed through her. 

This was the time she wished she had a toy. A vibrator or dildo so she could feel what it was like to have something big inside her. She rubbed herself harder and more frantically until her butt lifted and tensed off the bed as she came. Her hand slowed down and her breathing did the same. 

It was the wettest she’d ever gotten. She knew she needed something more. She needed to get herself a sex toy.


End file.
